


Clarconius

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been waiting for one both brave and intelligent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarconius

**Author's Note:**

> Contains beastiality (sort of)

Swathed in purple cloth cinched loosely around his body, Lex walked the road to Thebes, curious about the creature guarding the town. His steps fell steadily on the dirt road, though he used a tall walking stick. The harsh overhead sun caused beads of sweat to curve down his bare skull. The grassy valley stretched before him on the right, dotted with farms on the outskirts of Thebes. The road curved left, around the rocky hillsides bordering the town.

Lex’s steps slowed when he caught sight of a shadow on the hillside slinking toward the road. He shifted the walking stick in his hands, preparing to use it as a weapon if need be. Traveling alone was dangerous on the roads of Greece, for animals of both the two and four-legged kinds were unhesitant to accost a singular man.

The shadow became clearer as the distance lessened between them. Lex’s gut twisted in thrill and horror. The creature was truth!

Lex stopped on the road and stared as the creature approached. White feathered wings emerged from the shoulders of a lion’s body, folded close to his back, while the head of the creature was that of a human man. The face was chiseled, with strong jaw and high cheekbones. Raven black hair hung scraggily over piercing eyes the color of green grapes. The creature was slightly larger than man-sized, if he rose on his hind legs.

He sat on the road a few meters from Lex, regarding him steadily. “I am the Sphinx, called Clarconius,” the creature spoke suddenly in a deep rumbling voice, startling Lex. “You have entered my territory at forfeit of your life.”

“I shall not forfeit my life,” Lex said steadily, though fear tickled his spine. Courage, however, came from fear. “I am prepared to fight, and win, against you.”

Clarconius laughed, lion’s tail flicking back and forth against the dusty ground. “You shall not win, sleek human. But I am amused by your foolish bravery. Answer me this and I shall spare your life: ‘I come in many forms, but they are all called the same. What am I?’”

“A riddle? What manner of trickery is this?” Lex said warily.

“’Tis no trick,” Clarconius replied. “Answer correctly and I shall spare your life.”

Lex did not believe the Sphinx, but he had been taught to prove a villain before killing him. “’Love’ is your answer, Clarconius. Though I do not understand said emotion.”

“You are correct, sleek human,” Clarconius said, impressed. “Not one who I have presented said riddle responded correctly and many a good meal I have had.”

“You will spare my life, however,” Lex stated.

“I shall,” Clarconius agreed. His eyes began glowing a hypnotic green. “I have been waiting for one both brave and intelligent to mate with. Remove your vestment.”

Lex was unable to disobey, nor did he seem to want to be disobedient. His walking stick kicked up dust as it was dropped on the ground. The cloth covering him pooled at his feet with a flick of his wrist, and he stepped out of his sandals and the discarded garment. Nude, he stood on the road to Thebes, bared to the harsh sun and the Sphinx’s mesmerizing eyes.

“Come forward,” Clarconius said. Lex walked to him, stopping directly in front him. Lex looked down as Clarconius sniffed his genitalia, nosing the red-furred sac hanging low in the heat. Eye contact was lost when Clarconius rose and circled behind him, but Lex still felt compelled to obey.

A nose sniffed his backside, followed by a rasping tongue licking him, and Lex gasped at Clarconius’s boldness.

“On your hands and knees,” Clarconius ordered in a smooth, hypnotic voice. Lex sank to the ground immediately. The dirt and rock of the road bit into his knees and palms.

The tongue returned, bathing the opening between his nethercheeks. Lex had received lovers as a boy, until he became a man and took his own, and the touch there was familiar and good. Lex bowed his head and moaned pleasurable.

“I am sorry I promised not to eat you, sleek human, for you are tasty,” Clarconius murmured, before mounting Lex.

Clarconius draped over Lex, furred chest to bare back, forelegs braced on either side of him. Lex cried out, his vision blurring at the sudden intrusion. Clarconius was large and long, and Lex could feel the hard length deep in his belly.

Clarconius rode him roughly. Hot, sharp pain radiated from his backside, his body resisting the repeated penetration. Clarconius did not stop, driving fast and forcefully into Lex. He grunted with every thrust, hips pistoning, panting breath warm against the back of Lex’s neck.

Lex’s arms shook and he collapsed on his elbows. The jolt spiked pain up his arms into his shoulders and caused Clarconius to spear harder into him. Lex’s bowed head touched the ground, dirt and stones scraping roughly against his bare skin with each rocking thrust. He breathed harshly through his mouth, tasting the salty tears and snot from his boyish, uncontrollable sobbing.

Lex’s backside had numbed by the time Clarconius peaked. Clarconius roared, molding against Lex and spilling deep inside him. He shuddered for a long moment, vibrating Lex to his bones, before stilling.

Clarconius pulled out finally, eliciting a cracked cry from Lex. Lex collapsed onto his side, coughing and crying in the dirt. He could not move anymore, even in protest as Clarconius settled beside him and began licking his genitalia.

His manhood was not affected by the ache of his body, rising and stiffening with every rasp of Clarconius’s tongue. When he was fully erect, Clarconius sucked him like a babe, cheeks hollowing and releasing, lips stretched wide around his shaft. The curved posture of Lex’s position enabled him to see, and when Clarconius opened his glowing green eyes, Lex tumbled into the mesmerizing depths of Clarconius’s stare.

Lex climaxed swiftly, loins crackling with lightning heat. But instead of spilling in Clarconius’s mouth, he felt Clarconius’s tongue cover the slit on the head of his penis and his seed ran backwards, down his shaft, into his body. It was uncomfortable – and impossible – but the Sphinx’s stare was soothing and mystical.

Clarconius released Lex’s softening length, nuzzled his face against Lex’s belly, and then lifted his head. “Sleep,” he instructed in his deep rumbling voice.

Lex’s eyelids fell shut and he slept. He dreamed of a palace that was unfamiliar and a boy who resembled the Sphinx but walked like a man. His dream ended with the boy’s smile and awoke to see it mimicked on Clarconius’s face.

“Good ‘morrow,” Clarconius said, lying between Lex’s splayed legs. “You have grown ripe.”

Lex didn’t understand until he glanced at his nude body. He was seated propped against the hillside, with female breasts and his stomach swollen hugely. He stared uncomprehendingly at himself.

A lion’s paw swiped suddenly across his stomach, sharp claws ripping him open. Lex felt no pain as blood gushed from the gaping wound. He saw something move and reached inside his own body without thought. His blood was warm, his innards soft, and something squirmed inside him.

Lex freed the squirming object from his stomach, blinking slowly in disbelief when he realized it was a baby. He cradled the newborn boy against him, wiping his hands and the tiny face with his purple garment, which he found beside him along with his sandals. Instinctively, Lex sucked on the baby’s nose to clear it and spat, swiped a finger in his mouth for the same reason, and listened as he began crying.

Lex felt a rasping tongue across his stomach and saw Clarconius licking his wound. The inflicted injury healed almost instantly, leaving only four thin parallel scars.

A pinch on his chest and the sudden silence of the baby drew Lex’s attention. He stared in wonder as the baby nursed from his newly developed breast. The baby was tiny and human-looking save for his pawed feet and stubby tail. Lex was in awe.

Clarconius rose, kissed the baby, and kissed Lex’s down-turned head. “I have chosen my mate well. Rest, and then we must move for shelter.”

Lex nodded absently, not taking his eyes from his nursing child. Love was the answer to the riddle he had not understood before now.

A cloud crossed the sun, casting shadows, and Lex held the baby closer, suddenly fearful. A sharp screech brought his head up rapidly and—

—he was sitting on a lounge chair at the edge of the pool, smelling of sweat and sunscreen. Lex’s heart hammered in his chest, his breath catching in his throat, as he looked around wildly.

The overhead sun had slipped behind the clouds, casting shadows on the t-shirt and shorts Clark Kent was wearing. Clark smiled in embarrassment, gesturing at the lounge chair he was seated on. “Sorry. I didn’t know it would make so much noise dragging it over.”

Lex exhaled sharply, running a hand over his flat chest and scar-free stomach above the waistband of his Speedos. “It’s all right. I had fallen asleep.”

“You must’ve been sleeping hard,” Clark said, reaching out to trace a finger along Lex’s cheek. “There are lines on your face.”

Lex looked around again. He was not on a hillside near Thebes. Clark was completely human. The ache in his ass was from that morning’s activities with Clark before he’d headed home and Lex had gone for a swim.

“Is something wrong?” Clark asked concernedly. “You’re looking a little freaked.”

“Weird dreams,” Lex admitted, lounging back on the chair. He scrubbed a hand over his face and skull, wiping the sweat away.

“Oh?” Clark tilted his head, interested. “What about?”

Lex’s brow furrowed, trying to analyze his dream as he conveyed it to Clark. “I think I was Oedipus Rex. I met the Sphinx, who was surprisingly male and whose head looked like you, and like in the mythology I was asked a riddle. But instead of letting me go, the Sphinx fucked me.”

“That’s not weird,” Clark said with a grin. “You’re pretty irresistible. Case in point: this morning.”

“Yes, but this morning I didn’t get fucked by a non-human and wake up pregnant,” Lex said. He rubbed his hand across his stomach again. “I had a baby in my dream, Clark.” And _breasts_ , though that he didn’t mention.

Clark was silent. Lex turned his head and saw a somewhat constipated expression on Clark’s face as he stared at Lex’s abdomen. He paled suddenly, head jerking back and jaw dropping.

Lex sat up, swung his legs over the side of the lounge, and laid a hand on Clark’s forearm. “What’s wrong?”

  
Clark’s mouth opened and closed several times, but no sound came out. His wide green eyes flitted over Lex’s features before dropping to his stomach.

“Clark, what is it?” Lex said, a feeling of dread building in his mind. “Speak to me. Tell me what’s wrong?”

“You weren’t just dreaming,” Clark croaked raggedly, and disappeared with a gust of air.

Lex stared at the spot Clark had occupied for a long moment before dropping his eyes to his flat chest and stomach. “Oh, Clarconius…”

 

 

**End**

 


End file.
